1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a device, an information processing method and a computer program product for being executed on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of information managed by a device such as an image forming apparatus include counter information. For example, in a case of the image forming apparatus, the counter information includes a cumulative number of printed sheets, a cumulative number of scanned sheets, a cumulative number of copied sheets or the like.
The counter information is important as information for perceiving a status of utilization of the device. For example, it is possible to grasp charging in accordance with utilization of the device or influence on the environment due to the utilization of the device. Moreover, it is also possible to grasp whether a status of utilization of the device by each user follows a rule defined in an organization (for example, promotion of utilization of double side printing or collective printing from a viewpoint of resource saving or cost reduction, reduction of utilization of color printing, or the like), based on the counter information.